


White Castle

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam's been wanting to propose to Dean for a while, but doesn't want to make Dean uncomfortable with a traditional proposal, until he finds the perfect date. But Dean doesn't seem to like it.





	White Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

When Sam was five, their dad left them with their babysitter, Elena, and her nine year old daughter, Stephanie.

She invited Sam to her tea party, which consisted of sitting around a table with her bears and pretending to drink tea. It was fun. She even put makeup on Sam because she said that it was the only way for a boy to be allowed at her table.

He wasn’t really sure what to make of that rule, but the makeup was nice, and Dean told him he was pretty so he didn’t say anything.

“When I grow up, I want our house to have a room full of tea, from all around the world”

“Our house?” Sam asked, taking another invisible sip

“Yes, when we get married”

“What?”

"Well we’re gonna grow up, and then you’ll ask me to marry you” Stephanie said

“Why… Why should I marry you?”

“Well, who do you want to marry, if it’s not me?” She gave him the most intense bitch face he'd ever seen, and he wondered briefly if he would ever be able to do it too.

“How do you choose the person you want to marry?”

“I think… I think you need to choose someone that you trust, someone that loves you, no matter what. That makes you laugh and smile even when you’re feeling down. Someone that is always by your side” She bit her lip before leaning towards him “I don’t think you will ever find someone like that, you know? I think… you just marry whoever you can, as soon as possible”

“You don’t have to marry anyone, you know?”

“I know” She said, taking another sip “But no one wants to end up alone”

That night, when everybody in the house was asleep, Sam slipped into Dean’s bed, shaking his shoulder until his brother finally woke up.

“What?” Dean whispers, obviously annoyed

“Dean, do you want to marry me?” Sam can feel his heart beating fast. His hands sweating. His brother has all the qualities Sam wants in someone to marry, but what if he doesn’t want to? Dean protects him all the time and Sam isn’t sure he’s doing the same. Dean deserves someone who can protect him.

“We’re brothers, Sammy. Brothers can’t get married” His voice is soft, and Sam can see him smile

“But I want too” Sam whines and holds on to Dean like he’s holding on to life itself, making him sigh in annoyance.

“Fine. You know what? When you’re old enough, if you still want to marry me, we’ll find a way. Deal?”

“Deal” Sam smiles, sliding comfortably into his brother’s arms.

Time went by, hunt after hunt, fight after fight, Sam screaming things he didn’t mean and dad answering right back. Dean was always there, in the corner of the room, quiet but ready to put himself between them if things got out of hand.

They kissed for the first time after Sam ran away at 12. He'd never seen Dean so angry, scared, and desperate.

They kissed for the last time before Sam went to Stanford.

They made promises, a lot of them, and maybe they didn’t keep all of them, the most important one remained.  It was the two of them against the world.

They felt back into their relationship when Dean was dying. When death was still something they feared. But if Sam was honest, he would say that they never really ended it.

“I don’t understand why everybody think we’re a couple” Dean said, throwing his bag in the corner of the room

“Because we are?” Sam raised his eyebrows, smirking at his brother

“Yeah, but they don’t know that”

“Bobby always said that we fight like an old married couple, so there’s that, probably” He slipped his arms around Dean's waist, dropping kisses on his neck

“Well, we’re not married” Dean said, turning to face Sam, putting his arms around his neck “Which is a shame considering you asked me to marry you when you were five”

Sam frowned, unable to remember for a long moment before the face of the little red haired girl popped into his head.

“I completely forgot that”

“Yeah, I noticed” Dean said, kissing him deeply “I’ll just wait a little longer, right?”

He laughed, walking towards the bathroom

They'd grown up in each other pocket, and they’re able to tell what the other wants, needs, even before he knows it himself. Yet, Sam doesn't know if Dean is serious or not.

He’s in the jewelry store for what seems like hours, looking at the rings over and over.

He’s not sure that getting a ring is the right thing to do. Dean is… well, Dean is Dean, and a ring seems like something too common, too traditional.

He’s afraid of Dean's reaction, too. He doesn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable by proposing to him in a way that he doesn't like.

So, he starts doing what he does the best: research. He doesn’t think there’s anyone who posts online about how to propose to your brother, but he does find other interesting things.

He thinks about hanging the rings from Baby’s mirror, but he’s not sure Dean would understand.

One day, they’re working on a case, wearing their FBI suits, and Dean looks so sexy, so nice, the sun making his eyes even greener, his face even lighter, and Sam is two seconds away from simply dropping down on one knee and proposing him. He doesn’t propose but he still dropped to his knees that day.

They get out of the shower and Sam thinks that yeah, maybe asking Dean in a motel room isn’t that bad. But when he turned around, Dean is already on the bed, completely naked, and asleep.

He gets so frustrated he wonders briefly if he could just slide a ring on Dean’s finger and be done with it. There’s no doubt that Dean would been really not like that.

“We should go on a date” Sam says, closing his laptop

Dean looks at him for a long time, frowning, and Sam thinks he’s about to say no when Dean simply smiles, his eyes shinning with excitement.

“For a special occasion?”

“No, just a date”

“Alright then, Sammy boy”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight, it is then”

Sam gets up, quickly putting his books in his bag before walking towards Dean and kissing him.

“I need to go to the library. I’ll make the reservation and send you the address, so you can meet me there”

“Sounds perfect”

Dean looks at his watch for what seems to be the hundredth time today. It’s almost 7, which means that he needs to go if he doesn’t want to be late. He didn’t look up the name of the restaurant, trying to keep as much surprise as possible.

He’s almost sure Sam will propose to him today. It’s stupid to be so excited about it, but he needs it, more than anything. He needs to know that Sam wants him, completely and in all the ways possible. That he forgave him for his mistakes.

He wants them to have something to remember as a couple, something as normal as possible.

The place is thirty minutes away from where they are staying but Dean can’t help the weird feeling in his stomach when he looks next to him and doesn’t see his brother. It’s Sam’s spot, and not having him here throws back to too many memories.

He frowns when he sees the bright sign of  the White House Diner. He parks his car quickly and checks the text Sam sent him. It’s the right address, but there’s no way Sam chose this place.

“Dean?” Sam calls, standing in front of the car “You’re gonna stay in Baby all night?”

“I… No, of course” He clears his throat, wondering if it would be insulting to just drive off without Sam. Yeah, it probably would be.

“Wow, you’re…”

“Ridiculous, yeah, I know” He says, crossing his arms around his chest. He’s wearing his special suit that he kept in the car just in case, and yeah, he does look good in it, but this place isn’t the type of place you’re supposed to wear suit.

“I was going with awesome”

“Whatever, can we just go back to the motel?” He asks, his cheeks burning with embarrassment

“What? No, I made a reservation”

“Fine. Let’s get over with it” He doesn’t wait for Sam and walks straight into the dinner. Which, yeah, ok, it’s stupid, considering he doesn’t know under what name Sam made the reservation, but he doesn’t care right now.

There are heart-shaped balloons on the celling and red everywhere, but he isn’t impressed. Valentine day’s is tomorrow, and all the restaurant is trying their best to gain costumers.

The waitress takes them to their table before leaving them alone. The tension is palpable between them, but all Dean can think about is how ridiculous he looks, wearing a suit in a freaking diner. Why did he ever think Sam was going to propose?

“I heard their burgers are amazing” Sam says, looking at the menu

“No kidding? A dinner that can do burgers? We'll never stop progress, do we?”

He catches Sam eye just in time to see how hurt he is, and it’s enough to make him feel guilty.

“I thought… Just order, alright?” He sights, rubbing his face

“I- Yeah, of course”

The rest of the dinner goes with as little conversation as possible. The burger is great, and so is the beer, but it’s not enough to take Dean's embarrassment away, not when he sees someone looking at him with a funny face.

“Remember the last time we ate here?” Sam asks, playing nervously with his hands

“No”

“Really?” There’s that hurt look on Sam’s face one again, and Dean wants to slap himself. He never should have agreed to come here.

“Sorry Sam. I don’t remember every shitty dinner we eat at”

“I… I was fourteen, and we, you took the care, and just. . . We went to see a movie, and then you took me here, to the White House diner. You said it was the perfect date, and then you, uh, you kissed me, and you told me… You told me you loved me. For the first time.”

Dean smiles, remembering this day. He has no idea how he ever forgot it. It’s still one of his best memories, a normal couple days he was able to give to Sam.

“Yeah, I remember now”

“I’m sorry, if you think this is a shitty place, Dean, that’s not what I wanted you to think”

“Sammy, I- “

“No, let me finish, please” Sam takes his hand, smiling softly “I wanted to come here because this is where you told me you loved me for the first time.  It's also where we were out in public as a couple for the first time, and not as brothers. I thought it was important, because what I want to ask you, what I need to ask you, it’s- It’s the most couple thing I can ask” He laughs awkwardly before sliding his hand in his pocket

He puts something in his hands, and Dean doesn’t have to look to know what it is.

“I know I was supposed to get you a ring, and well, later, but I… marriage, it’s not about rings. It’s about giving yourself to someone, promising him that you’ll be there, no matter what, no matter when. I remember being little and not being sure you’d want to marry me, because I wasn’t able to protect you. I am, now, most of the time. This, it’s… It’s me being with you, always. Protecting you, as much as I can. Loving you, always. It’s the closest part of my soul I could get you, and I needed it to ask you this” He clears his throat, holding Dean’s hands tighter “Dean, would you marry me?”

“Yeah, Sammy, of course yes” He laughs, throwing himself at Sam's neck without letting go of the amulet in his hands . His eyes are full of tears, but he doesn’t care, simply holds onto his brother as tightly as he can. “I love you, bitch”

Sam smiles, recognizing the same sentence Dean said to him so long ago now.

“I love you too, jerk”


End file.
